Chaos wars
by Narc626
Summary: timeline and story finally here. This is it. This is chaos wars. A distress signal from the edge of Borg territory sets in motion a chain of events that will change the Federation and the Galaxy at large forever. The firesof war will consume all who are not ready to be baptized by its flames.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is just a timeline for a story I have in mind. If you like what you see, review and let me know. Hardcore Star trek fans will NOT like what happens to their franchise here. Remember the more you hate it the more powerful I become! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Star Trek: The Chaos Wars Time line

2375-The events of _Insurrection_ occur. Massive anomalies in the fabric of Reality are detected near the edge of Borg held Territory._ USS King's Cross_ is sent to investigate the disturbance in space. All contact is lost shortly after arrival. Only one message returned by _USS King's Cross_, badly damaged. It says "Chaos Is coming."

10.26.2375- Almost a Dozen Federation installations are destroyed by massive warships of unknown make and origin. Starfleet losses dozens of ships and thousands of personnel in these lightning attacks. Starfleet now knows the name of their enemy via a single broadcast transmitted before each attack. "We are the Black Legion and we are your doom!"

12.15.2375- Massive Warp storm appears near Deep Space 9. Almost a dozen 4 mile long vessels emerge covered in eight pointed stars. They transmit one message before attacking. "Behold the Sons Of Anarchy! Heralds of your death!" Contact with DS9 is lost shortly after.

7.24.2376-Chaos Space Marines of the World Eaters, Blood disciples, and Night lords rampage across the Klingon Empire. The Klingons are only able to hold them back at great cost in men and ships. The few victories gained are pyric in every sense of the word. Klingons begin falling to Chaos and the Worship of Khorne the Blood God.

8.10.2376- Vulcan government is nearly toppled by traitors who shock the general populace by openly claiming Chaos worship of Zteench, the Changer of Ways. Thousand sons and other Zteench worshipping War bands lay waste to most of Vulcan's war fleet and military.

9.18.2375- Romulans openly embrace the Worship of Chaos, the following Slaanesh, Prince of Pleasure being the most prevalent. Ranks of chaos cults that entered from warp storms swell with new recruits. Only a small minority of Romulans worship Chaos, fleeing to federation space, seeking sanctuary.

10.6.2376- chaos War fleets begin assaulting federation controlled Territory in earnest. The Federation is neither equipped nor prepared for the scale of conflict Chaos war bands are perpetrating. The Federations suffers massive losses. Federation losses stand at one hundred and twenty-eight million five months after the first full scale Chaos invasion.

3.10.2377- Chaos forces push deep into Federation Space, threatening to reach Earth itself. Federation score several small victories in this time, securing valuable Intel on Chaos forces and weaponry. Federation unanimously votes for a level of militarization not seen since Eugenics Wars. A draft is instated and all Federation citizens able to bear arms are drafted into the military. Purely Military ships are produced for the first time in Federation history. Death toll now stands at 2.3 billion.

3.20.2377- chaos war fleets move inexorably toward the SOL system. Captain Jean-Luc Picard leads a combined Task force of Federation, Klingon, Vulcan, and Romulans Separatists against the incoming "Black Crusade."

3.25.2377- **Picard's Last Stand.** Black Crusade war fleet lead by Chaos lord Argosax of the Sons of Anarchy is stalled, buying valuable time for Beleaguered allied force to regroup and prepare for another push.

4.20.2377- Unexpected relief during a major engagement just outside of sol system comes in the form of the Dominion, and most unexpected of all, the Borg. It is reveal both were nearly destroyed by chaos forces. Borg reveal their near downfall was brought about by demonic computer programs called "scrap Code."

8.27.2377- The Battle of Earth. Black Crusade fleet under the Command of Argosax breaches Earth's defenses and lays siege to the planet. Combined forces of all the races of the Milky Way confront the Black Crusade Chaos army on the plains of Africa. Allied forces use revers engineered technology from Chaos forces to level the playing field greatly. The battle rages for nearly ten years.

6.31.2387- Battle of Earth ends. The Black Crusade of Argosax is finally repelled from Earth. Argosax is gravely wounded in the final attack on his Flagship, a Space Hulk the size of Florida called Congregation of the Damned. It was Worf, who was now an Admiral and Survivor of Picard's last stand, who lead the final charge into Argosax's command Throne. Worf is mortally wounded in single combat against the Warmaster, Argosax. Argosax is also gravely injured in the confrontation. The Black Crusade fleet scatters and withdraws without its leader, the dozen or so war bands retreating into the warp. Worf dies of his injuries; he posthumously receives the highest awards for valor from Federation and is buried with full honors. The final death toll of the conflict stands at 10.8 billion.

12.25.2387-Scattered attacks by Chaos war fleet continue long after the First Black Crusade ends. The Races of the Galaxy unite under a single banner, The Galactic Federation is born. Ina final act of contempt, the sons of Anarchy unleash a massive Warp storm where the remains of Deep Space 9 are located. Half of the sector disappears into the maelstrom of warp energy. It is dubbed the Maelstrom. It is a permanent warp storm and rifts into the immaterial realm that Chaos forces use to regularly invade and attack.

10.7.2436-Second Black Crusade of Argosax, Warmaster of Chaos. Argosax leads a Massive Chaos War fleet into Klingon territory, establishing several permanent chaos citadels on key worlds. The conflict lasts five years. 200 million die in the conflict.

11.15.2441- The Galactic Federation begins construction of_ "The Cerberus Gates"_ a series of heavily fortified and armed worlds skirting the only stable path in and out of the Maelstrom. This is in an effort to halt any future black Crusades from reaching as far as the previous two. It takes twenty years to complete.

8.25.2461- Cerberus gates are completed, they are the most heavily defended and manned worlds of any in the Milky Way. GF scientists discover that the chaos forces are coming from an alternate reality that is nearly 40,000 years into the future. Dozens of Chaos cults spring up throughout GF space, causing what would be known as the Cultist wars. This conflict only last 6 months, however almost 20 million are killed before the end. As a result The GF creates The Inquisition, an agency not seen by humanity since the Spanish Inquisition over a thousand years ago. The Inquisition is given the unenviable task of tracking down and eliminating chaos cults with in the GF.

10.5.2562- Third Black Crusade of Argosax, Warmaster of Chaos. The largest chaotic fleet yet seen emerges from the maelstrom. Chaos forces clash with Federal forces. The Conflict is ongoing.


	2. chaos wars 1

Chaos wars chapter 1

_Star date 4.10.2375 captain William S Hartley of the USS Kings Cross. Starfleet sensors stationed in the quarantine zone just outside Borg space have detected massive spikes in unknown energy patterns in the area. It seems as though there have been a great deal of spatial and temporal anomalies detected as well. What the events could possibly mean at this time is unknown, however I have a bad feeling about this. My ship and her crew have been sent to investigate these reading and determine the nature and source of them if possible. As we draw closer to our final destination at the quarantine zone, I can't help but feel an increasing sense of doom looming over the King's Cross and her crew. As if this is it. This is the last voyage she or any of us will make. I know that is a foolish notion, to believe I can somehow sense my own imminent demise, but there it is. In any event, the kings cross will be arriving at the border of the Federation/ Borg Quarantine zone._

The USS King's Cross, an older Miranda Refit, dropped out of warp speed near the coordinates of the anomalous activity on the sensor props designed to alert the Federation if anything entered or left Borg held territory. What greeted the Federation Destroyer is what could only be described as madness given shape spilling out of a great wound in space. Nauseating hues of impossible colors and shapes rippled out from the epicenter of a disk of unreality. It was painful just to look at it. Captain Hartley had to force himself to look away from the eye searing anomaly, the whispering of an unknown and fell language could be heard just at the edge of his senses. Unknown things, evil things, were calling him by name from the gouge in reality.

"Mr. Thomas, turn off the external view, whatever that is, we don't need to be staring at it." Cpt. Hartley managed at shakily as he tried to collect himself. Several moments past but the view screen still held the baleful hole is space on screen. "Mr. Thomas the view screen, that's an order." The captain reflexively flinched back when the helmsman turned to face him revealing blood running like tears from the blonde man's ears and eyes.

"Captain…. I…. "The Young helmsman Thomas convulsed for a second before a hideous red arm emerged from his mouth, followed by a second. The two arms then proceeded to force the helmsman's mouth open until his entire head split apart like it was on a gruesome hinge, blood and bits of bone fountaining in to the air as the red skinned creature pulled itself free from the shattered ruin that was Helmsman Thomas neck. The red devil let out a hideous shriek as a long blade that seemed to be made of bone materialized in its hands. Several more of the Bridge crew screamed in agony as they too had the same evil red creatures erupt from their bodies, blood, bones and intestine splashing out onto the horror stricken survivors.

"Dear god." Was all Captain Hartley managed to gasp out as the first daemon leapt at him, cleaving him in two from shoulder to groin. Pandemonium erupted inside the bridge as the red daemons butchered their way through the surviving bridge hands then made their way to the turbo lifts, ripping the doors free and leaping directly down the tubes into the floors below. Anarchy reigned as more daemons appeared on the doomed Miranda class, all the while over a dozen nearly five mile long behemoths of ships were spat out by the baleful tear in reality. Each ship was a gothic behemoth of sweeping archways and leering gargoyles with cavernous gun barrels emerge from their broadsides. Eight point stars stood out prominently on their ancient and pitted hulls. Assault rams launched from the largest vessel, screaming toward the doomed Federation ship. They slammed in to the Miranda Refit, disgorging eight foot, and monstrous warriors in baroque, spike and rune covered armor. The armor they wore was bone colored with dark grey greaves, gauntlets and pauldrons and blood red trim. These sinister warriors immediately joined the red daemons in butchering the crew of the King's Cross.

A young female ensign was frantically attempting to get a distress signal out from the barricaded med bay of the Kings Cross. She had olive skin and short dark hair partially covering one of her dark green eyes. Ensign Lesley only had scant moments before the giant monsters tore down the door to medical. This was her only chance to get word out.

"This is a distress alert!" Lesley shouted into the broad range communicator. "We have been attacked by an unknown enemy force! Repeat…." She was pulled away from her message by the sound of tortured metal twisting as the top of the med bay door peeled out ward several feet.

"I see you little girl!" Metal helm, sculpted into the shape of a leering daemon stared through the hole he had created. His voice and inhumanly low growl.

"They are coming for me!" Lesley cried into the transmitter. "They are coming. Chaos is coming." The giant warrior pulled down some more on the ruined med bay door and thrust a truly massive gun through and blow a gaping hole in the console the young ensign was at. The giant being finally pulled the door free tossing it down the hall with a casual toss.

"Now, we wouldn't want you to ruin the surprise for your precious friends would we?" The hateful being hissed as he stalked toward the young woman. Ensign Lesley crawled backward toward the opposite wall and pissed herself as she began to sob hysterically.

"Please don't kill me!" She screamed. "I'll do anything you want! Just don't kill me please!"

"How can you possibly help me girl?" the power armored monster snarled back at the cowering human.

"I'm a hacker!" Lesley cried back. IT was her only hope. If she could get what she thought they wanted. They just might let her live. "You want the information on the ship right? You need a way into the data banks? I can do that!"

"You would betray your own to save yourself?" The monster asked, his voice low and threatening.

"Anything to live." Lesley replied.

"Anything?" The monster tilted his head as several men in ratty looking armor moved in around the giant, a brazier of burning coals held between them, an iron brand sticking out of it. "You would give up anything to live?"

"Anything" Lesley croaked out. Face red and tear streaked. The Giant pulled the brand from the coals. A glowing white chaos star was at the end.

"You would give everything to our cause?" The giant asked again. He slowly began to approach Lesley again, the cultists moving to restrain the young woman.

"Please, don't kill me." Lesley begged." I'll be your slave, anything, just don't kill me."

"then." The giant loomed over the Federation ensign. "I want you to praise Chaos." The giant nodded toward the cultist who grabbed Lesley around the face, forcing her to look at her armored tormentor as he pressed the Chaos Star brand against her forehead. Lesley shrieked as blinding pain lanced through her head as the mark of chaos was literally burned into her skull. Her vision swam and she was sure she vomited on the deck at least once. She barely noticed the cultists no longer restrained her, she only became vaguely aware again when the giant hauled her up by her throat and hissed into her face.

"Praise Chaos worm." The monster snarled, his leering daemon helm only inches from Lesley's now branded face.

"….." Lesley mumbled incoherently in response. The giant responded by squeezing down a little on her throat.

"Praise Chaos WORM!" the giant roared at the young woman, who was currently peeing and defecating on herself. "PRAISE CHAOS OR DIE YOU WORTHLESS LUMP OF FLESH!"

"….Praise….Praise …. Praise Chaos."


End file.
